At present, a mobile Wi-Fi device can connect a user terminal that has a Wi-Fi function to the Internet by providing a wireless network such as Wi-Fi. Most of current mobile Wi-Fi devices have a WPS function. The WPS function may be used to simplify a procedure of setting encryption authentication of the wireless network, and may be enabled in a form such as setting a personal identification number (PIN) or pressing a key. Therefore, a user only needs to perform an operation such as pressing a key or setting a PIN, and the mobile Wi-Fi device can exchange a security key with a user terminal device, and further perform a wireless network connection.
However, when the WPS is enabled, a current mobile Wi-Fi device can only select one fixed interface. If it is preset that the WPS selects an AP side interface, as functions of a user terminal device become diverse, that the WPS selects one fixed interface cannot meet a functional requirement of the user terminal device. The user terminal device, such as a mobile phone or a portable computer, may serve as an access point (AP) device. When a mobile phone serves as the access point device, the mobile phone cannot connect successfully to the mobile Wi-Fi device by using the WPS if the current mobile Wi-Fi device presets the WPS to select the AP side interface, which is inconvenient for a user to perform an operation, and diminishes user experience.